sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
K'tyyri Tarashabi
The Road to Exile Born into a noble family, this Gorvan female had a secure future. But against her fief's wishes, her crave for adventure and curiosity demanded satisfaction. As a young adolescent, K'tyyri bid farewell to her homeworld and set off to uncover the galaxy's secrets. Years later, reaching adulthood, she found it difficult to immerse herself in the kimach culture and even more challenging to to satisfy her growing need for food. Reaching the conclusion that she had made a foolish decision, K'tyyri sought to find a way back home since humans were less than willing to share their livestock. During this journey, she encountered a small band of young, Horansi males who swiftly made their interests known in investigating more than just her scent. More or less cornered in Mutanda's starport, young K'tyyri did as any self-respecting female of her rank would do and made a motion to resist. To this day it remains unclear as to how the squirmish began, but it is remembered that those present fled inside as a violent battle between the titans errupted. In the heat of the moment, K'tyyri unintentionally dealt a mortal blow to the youngest and survived herself with two major wounds. Injured and frightened, the female fled home to find that her fief was suffering an internal fued between families. In order to make peace, it was arranged that K'tyyri would become the mate of the eldest male offspring of the opposing family. As ill fate would have it, that particular male was kin to that which she had slain. Enraged, the mate-to-be demanded that K'tyyri be executed or exiled for her crime. She was banished. Alone once more, K'tyyri left her homeworld with intentions never to return. Road to Recovery K'tyyri's wanderings landed her on the peaceful world of Caspar, stranding her in the busied city of Plaxton. She retracted to living within the dense forest and bluffs, doing her best to keep low key. Living under the radar is a mite challenging, however, when one is a meter taller than the other sentients around her. The winter seasons proved to be most difficult, as the native Caspians often mistook her for a snow beast. Her large frame, thick coat, and tendancy to be covered in the snow as it fell led many to fear the strange being. She was chased on more than one occasion from the local bar or other establishments in which she sought refuge from the cold. Being a primitive giant in a world of 'superior' midgets can be rough, but fortune had pity on K'tyyri. She crossed paths with another Gorvan, a male, by the name of Sh'par. Sh'par was smaller, frailer, and more learned in kimach ways than that of the Horansi, and thus K'tyyri took him under her wing as company so that she could guide him to his full potential. Or at least hone his non-existant hunting skills. Around the year 9-10 ABY, K'tyyri encountered a third of her kind on the Sarian planet. N'kosi (prince) Raal Kathul was paying visit to the kimach world, attempting to gather a sympathetic ear to his cause. He informed K'tyyri that their land was currently the candy of desire for multiple kimach powers - the CSA, the Griffon Alliance, and the Galactic Empire. Unless actions were taken swiftly to deter these outsiders from the Mutandan soil, the self-governed culture of the Horansi would fall to pieces in the hands of this bald enemy. Finding this predicament an opportunity to reclaim lost honor, K'tyyri volunteered to travel with the N'kosi on his route home. Sh'par supported this idea, and the three of them made the journey back to Mutanda. The War The scenario upon arrival was this: The invading forces were grappling for power over Mutanda, a planet rich with resources that in their eyes, the indigenous Horansi were not utilizing to full potential. This fear of being controled via the foreign, technology-oriented world spurred the cats into an argumentive state. What were they to do? Who was to lead? After much quarreling between the clans, it was decided that they had only two options: To fight in efforts to keep their freedom and risk death, or to submit and watch helplessly as their traditions were smashed under kimach heels. N'kosi Kathul returned, a potential mate (K'tyyri) in tow, and the decision was made to fight. The battles began as a series of small resistance groups, led by various esteemed warriors. K'tyyri also led a hunting party during these guerilla tactics and her success earned her a medal of honor. After Raal's Mbwana was slain, he promoted K'tyyri to the position. Sadly for K'tyyri, the N'kosi later perished during the initial stages of the war, leaving her vulnerable in his place. There was great dissent to K'tyyri's leadership, as her fief remebered well her past sin. This time, K'tyyri was not so easily intimidated. Those who openly opposed her were put to their place by tooth and claw. Time was too fragile a thing to waste on arguing past feuds. Order had to be restored to make Mutanda strong once more. To quell the petty argument that K'tyyri could not lead due to her feminine gender, she took Sh'par as her mate. Many voiced opposition to this, but word from their mutual enemy put that quarrel on hold. The invading forces had laid an ultimatum on the table for the resisting Horansi. If they passified and submited to the 'aid' that the CSA and others had to offer, then those currently up in arms would be pardoned. No more blood would be shed, so long as the cats agreed to volunteer their brutish force to the construction of kimach factories. Greatly insulted, the majority refused, though some Horansi did turn sides and took up arms with the kimach. In response to the offer, several brash Kasa warriors took it upon themselves to hunt a few of the kimach troops during the night. Their screams were never heard, but in the morning, their flayed skins were laid out in the sun, heads mounted on pikes in warning to the CSA and Empire to leave. This act of violence sparked several weeks of tremendous brutality, targeting either side. Galactic footage filmed Horansi hides mounted on the hulls of ships and walls of the recently-built barracks. Likewise, more human heads did roll and found their proper place in trees, Yeat grazing lands, and numerous other locations. It was more than K'tyyri could supress. Her people demanded that they go to war. And so it begun. The kimach struck without mercy, trampling native land with AT-ATs and the like, using their superior technology against the axe-wielding, fang-bearing felines. Casualties on both sides were great, but the Horansi suffered more debilitating losses. By mid 11 ABY, the battleground had extended from the savannahs and into the forests, though the shelter of trees gave the Horansi and upper hand. Despite the fact that they had stolen a fair supply of carbines and other kimach hand-weapons, the keepers of Mutanda were stumbling into a road of extinction. Sensing the fall in morale, seeing the dividing of fiefs, K'tyyri knew that civil unrest would become civil war if the tables did not turn. She halted her military actions, begging others to do the same, in favor of striking up more political bargaining. Some of those faithful to her agreed and took to hiding in the forests while others continued to raise resistance. Advanced in her stages of pregnancy with the fruit of her union, K'tyyri attempted a more passive role. She arranged meetings with the leaders of the opposing forces, asking them again to withdraw and allow the Horansi their traditional independence. The talks resulted in no more than scorn, however, and the CSA knew vulnerability when they saw it. Plots were made with bounty hunters to take the 'queen' out before she had a chance to become a bigger thorn in their side. Not long after the cubs were born, the 'royal' family were uprooted by a successful bounty attempt. Oddly, after being abused and held captive in the ship for a period of time, the felinoids were released. In their absence, the CSA had deposited a new ruler. He was Horansi by blood, but with great kimach ideals and influence. Once more, K'tyyri was in essence chased from her homeworld as the CSA gained considerable power, enslaving Horansi captives to build their factories. Acting as a worried mother that did not wish to see her cubs suffer, K'tyyri made the decision to flee. She and Sh'par sought refuge once more on Caspar. The Second Exile K'tyyri and Sh'par became employed by "Ol' Money Bags", Ernest Pallando, to act as estate bodyguards. K'tyyri kept watch over his many children while Sh'par prowled the estate grounds to ward off those of criminal intent. There came a time, however, when K'tyyri's infant cubs became too large and rambunctious to safely be kept with Pallando's children. The pair departed from their job, taking of residence in a more primitive home until Sh'par was appointed as a Caspian Praetor. New Hope for the Horansi K'tyyri, Sh'par, and their offspring - Sufa and Yadumu - remained in high favor with Ernest Pallando for a few years after their resignation, but when political news and personal testimonials unearthed the less than savory secret life of the former associate, the Horansi did themselves a favor and quietly cut ties. Doing what she did best, K'tyyri began to scout for new opportunities outside the CDU, having never silenced the inner call of her home world. The relationship between the former military leader and her mate slowly disintegrated, as Sh'par was rather unwilling to part with his esteemed posting, and each trip off world, K'tyyri took the cubs with her. During a lengthy stay on Ord Mantel, K'tyyri made some new friends, ones that would ultimately change the course of the political dissent plaguing Mutanda. Snal'fasthalli, a Kasa hybrid, and Chakuro, a mystical Mashi, happened into a chance encounter with K'tyyri in a park. The three shared a mutual desire to go home, but without the military support of heavy-hitting starships, there was little they singly could achieve. But should they succeed in whispering in the ears of the New Republic politicians...well. It soon became history. Serving as Ambassador for her people, K'tyyri eventually gained audience with Leia Organa Solo (with a great deal of assistance from diplomat Tokoga). ---- Tarashabi, K'tyyri Tarashabi, K'tyyri